


Artemis Fowl Drabbles

by Lalinbri111



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalinbri111/pseuds/Lalinbri111
Summary: Just little drabbles and short fics surrounding the Artemis Fowl characters mostly around the time Artemis and Holly were in Limbo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Artemis Fowl and these can also be found on my Tumblr (momomirasaki124)   
> Enjoy!

Snippets About Minerva Paradizo  
#1

The first time she went to see Butler after Artemis’ disappearance, he wasn’t as he once was.

She expected that to be the case, but, though he still seemed distraught (he did hide himself from the world) he was still determined that his young charge would return.

She too held the same belief, though many people thought them insane. Angeline-whom she had met once she and Butler had returned from Taipei-was conflicted. She did believe that Artemis would return someday though she wasn’t too sure of what to make of the whole story about the fairies.

Artemis Senior was another case. He didn’t know what to feel beyond grief at the time. He had after all, finally come back only to lose his son.

So, she and Butler, the two who held the most faith in Artemis’ return, waited together.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Minerva snippet.

Snippets About Minerva Paradizo  
#2

“And so, in theory-”

/ring, ring, ring/

The young lady standing at the podium paused and carefully slid her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

The ringing continued as many thoughts ran through her mind. She made a quick decision, lifting her head fully so she could smile at the crowd.

“Excuse me for just a second,”

Murmurs broke out amongst the audience but Minerva paid it no mind instead walking backstage and opening her phone promptly hitting the answer button.

She only kept one phone on at all times and there was only four people who had the number for it. All four of those people had know she’d be doing a presentation today which lead her to believe it had to be an emergency of great proportions for them to call at a time like this.

If she was being truthful, her heart had stopped for a second when she had heard that specific ringtone.

Maybe, she thought, all excited and afraid at once, maybe /he/ had finally made it back.

“Hello Butler,” her hands were shaking slightly and she balled her free hand into a fist at her side.

“Minerva,” he began. “I’ve got good news.”

A pang of relief that the people she had gotten to know and care for were okay and then her heart began beating faster.

“What’s happened? Is Artemis back? Did Mrs.Fowl have the babies? Have you finally shaved your beard?”

She didn’t know how she could still joke around at a time like this; she was nervous beyond belief.

Butler laughed at the beard comment, and she figured the mentioning of Artemis is what sobered his tone a bit but he continued on. “Mrs.Fowl had the twins just a bit ago,“ He confirmed. "Both boys and their names are Beckett and Myles.”

She could practically hear the smile in Butler’s voice.

Happiness. Disappointment. Joy.

All theses emotions and more filled Minerva as she broke out in a smile. She had know Mrs.Fowl was still devastated from the loss of Artemis, but being pregnant had given her the strength she needed to go on.

“No complications? They’re both well?”

“None at all and they’re both healthy as can be. Myles is a loud little guy, and Beckett is restless but they’re adjusting. ”

She let that sink in a smile still on her face. Artemis would be in for a big shock when he returned.

“I’m glad. I’ll be over tomorrow to see them, please let them know. I’ve got to get back on stage but thank you for keeping me updated.”

“No problem and I’ll let them know. Take care Minerva,”

“You too, and my good wishes to you all. Give my love to the Fowls, new members included.”

Thirteen year old Minerva hung up the phone, adjusted her suit skirt the pushed her glasses up again before she walked back out.

This was a day she’d never forget


End file.
